


Happy Birthday Kokichi - 2020

by echobubbles02



Series: Danganronpa Fics [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, NDRV3 Spoilers, bad ending concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echobubbles02/pseuds/echobubbles02
Summary: Bad ending concept AUKokichi graduates as the blackened after killing the strongest link between them all, the Ultimate Detective.
Relationships: None
Series: Danganronpa Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782760
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Happy Birthday Kokichi - 2020

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little late, but I posted this on his birthday on my tumblr swnjfnwj
> 
> This fic is based one this post: https://mintysart.tumblr.com/post/614939664584933376/au-where-kokichi-participates-in-the-killing-game
> 
> Don't read this is you have not finished Danganronpa V3  
> MAJOR SPOILERS

_Happy birthday to you..._

Kokichi stared down at the floor, currently sitting down in the dining hall on a chair. He was currently fiddling around with his hat that’s a part of his ultimate supreme leader costume.

So he’s done it, he’s graduated. But it was never something like he ever thought it would be. In fact, it was quite the opposite of what he expected. But then again, this is something abnormal, a killing game where 16 of them have to murder each other in order to escape this hell hole.

What a stupid game...

Kokichi lets out a forced empty laugh, sighing a little afterwards. His face went back to it’s blank expression as it had been for the past week. 

You can’t make up a mistake you've already committed.

He got up from his seat, placing his hat back on his head as he stood up. He was heading out of the dining hall and into one of the research labs, a specific one in mind. Because he graduated, he was free to roam around the Academy with no disturbances whatsoever. Monokuma and the Monokids were nowhere to be seen… as well as the Mastermind behind it all, Tsumugi Shirogane.

The detective research lab.

The owner of it who he had killed, fooling every single one of his so called ‘classmates’. He knew they all were nothing without their beloved detective.

But regret grew inside of him the more he stayed in this place. It was always getting colder everyday, and it’s only been a…

Hmm, how many days has it been since he’s graduated?

One… two… three… four…

Five months since he’s graduated.

Wow, he sure came a long way.

_Happy birthday to you..._

The door clicked open, and he stepped on in the room while glancing around the research lab. Same as it always has been ever since all the different areas were unlocked, just a little dusty since well…

It’s been five months.

The supreme leader’s eyes scanned around the room again, a daily routine he’s been doing to see if he’s ever missed anything. He’s already found a lot of different secrets hidden within the school, including secret passageways, so it couldn’t hurt to see if he’s missed anything else.

Shuichi didn’t go here a lot, so he couldn’t have left anything here… he probably wouldn’t hang out here anyways, it is _way_ too literal in the ‘ultimate detective’ sense.

I mean, nothing pretty much wasn’t useful here, besides the convenient poisons and antidotes placed in the large cabinets. But those glass bottles filled with chemicals weren’t useful anymore… maybe they would be in the future though.

“You never gave up, didn’t you Saihara-chan?” Kokichi asked. He didn’t question it to anybody in particular, it was more like him talking to himself. “I’m sorry for doing this to you, I just thought that the key into escaping was to you know, murder the smartest link out of us all.” He leaned against the desk, pursing his lips a little and took off his hat.

Placing the hat down, he made his way to the hat rack next to the fireplace, snatching one of the hats off of the rack and placed it on, making an L shape with his hand and putting it under his chin while grinning. “Detective Saihara on the case!” He yelled out… losing the energy of it after a split second. He knew Shuichi would never say that, but he was just acting after all.

He hummed a tune and skips on over to the one and only bookshelf, trailing his fingers over the case files of every single murder that had happened.

Happened before he had graduated to say the least.

_Happy birthday to dear one..._

“You should’ve given them detective lessons, Saihara-chan.” Kokichi murmured, “Then maybe they could’ve been happier. I am a lying little bastard after all!” He grinned to himself, though it faded away in seconds. “Well, it’s been fun talking to you for the day, but I’m going to go now.” The supreme leader moved his hand away from murder case file number 4… the murder he did.

Kokichi stared at the case file for a few seconds, letting a frown come upon his face. Instant regret washed over him and he let out a sigh.

“Graduation sucked.” He muttered, narrowing his eyes at the case file before throwing the detective hat he was wearing off of him. He did it rather harshly, and it made a light thud on the ground.

The checkered clothed boy went back to the desk and snatched his hat back from where it was settled on, placing it on his head before heading out of the research lab. He still doesn’t know why he even comes here… maybe it’s just for him to think that everyone was still alive.

Nah, hope doesn’t exist here.

Despair won after all.

_Happy birthday to you..._


End file.
